Dans la peau d'un chat!
by lovetemashika
Summary: On fait souvent de drole de rencontre le soir, plus ou moins dangereuse... on l'apprend souvent à ses dépend... c'est ce dont Sakura se rendra compte le passé rattrape toujour le présent // news
1. Chapter 1 : chibi kuso!

hello! cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un chtit moment! j'espère que ça vous plaira! et je remercie taahoma de m'avoir aidé a la rédaction! XD!

Titre : Dans la peau d'un chat?!!

Disclaimer : ... comme si ils étaient a mwa... 3

Résumé : sakura rentre chez elle assez tard... on fait souvent de mauvaise rencontre...

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

* * *

DANS LA PEAU D'UN CHAT…??! 

Chap.1 : Chibi kuso??!

Dans les rues d'un village, un village connu sous le nom de "Konoha", se baladait une jeune femme nommée Sakura Haruno. Les nuages cachait la seule source de lumière qui aurait pu ainsi l'éclairer et lui donner sa route, mais l'absence de la lune ne l'empêchait pas de savoir où elle se dirigeait. La jeune femme se hatait, courant pour retrouver son chez soi rapidement. Elle était pressée, en retard, à cause de son idiote de maître qui l'avait retenue.

- Pff, vite ! Maman va me tuer... si seulement Tsunade-sama ne m'avait pas retenue si longtemps... Raah !

En effet, son maître n'était autre que Tsunade, la célèbre senin médecin et chef du village sous le nom de Godaime. Sakura était son apprentie. Elle devait l'aider dans diverses taches et ainsi l'Hokage lui apprenait ses techniques pour la faire devenir plus forte. Mais ce soir, elle avait abusé de sa gentillesse et l'avait retenue jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Flash back

- Sakura ! Il est dix-huit heures ! Tu rentres à quelle heure chez toi ? demanda la sanin en rangeant les quelques ingrédient qui avait servi à l'apprentissage de son élève.

- Vers dix-neuf heures. Pourquoi sensei ?

- Parfait ! Tu vas m'aider un peu dans mes papiers d'accord ? dit-elle tout sourire en tendant une liasse de parchemin divers, couverts de poussière...

- Mais je… HAY ! finit-elle par dire, sous le regard de son sensei.

Et trois heures plus tard…

- Tss… elle s'est encore endormit… il est quelle heure… Sakura regarda l'horloge. NANIIII??? Vingt et une heure ???? s'écria la fleur de cerisier.

Fin du flash back

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune kunoichi se retrouva là à gambader dans les rues. Et Soudain

CLAAAAAAAANG!!

- Qu'est-ce que? KYAAAAAAAA!!! s'écria-t-elle.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle. La pluie commença à tomber, les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus violents, éclairant le visage terrifié de Sakura, elle n'osait pas bouger. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc de yeux, enfin… que Sakura regardait son reflet dans l'oeil unique de l'homme…

- Qui… qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Je suis Mokiro… et toi ? Une fille avec les cheveux roses ce n'est pas courant…

- C'est ma couleur naturelle ! s'enerva-t-elle.

- Je vois… mon nom ne te dit rien ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

- Je… non… ! Excusez moi je dois y aller ! dit-elle en essayant de partir sur le côté, en contournant l'individu qui prenait une grande place dans la petite ruelle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? On peut bien rester ensemble non ? rigola Mokiro

- Non !! Je dois partir ! Et… et vous me faites peur ! sanglota la rose.

La jeune fille commença à pleurer, ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie de plus en plus forte… elle n'avait pas pu retenir ces dernières paroles. Cet homme, avec son œil unique et ses habits déchirés de toutes parts lui faisait peur, très peur. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, mais c'était vrai.

- … Excuse toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne le pensais pas! fit il avec un sourire carnassier. Excuse toi et je te pardonnerais… à moitié…! ria le borgne. (oO)

- Je… pourquoi à moitié ? demanda Sakura, terrifiée.

- Hinhinhin… (C'est sensé être un rire un peu glauque') on va s'amuser un peu ensemble… Vois tu jeune fille, je suis un sorcier… mais pas n'importe quel sorcier…je suis le SORCIER MOKIRO !!! (Éclair et tonnerre + pluie plus forte ') MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

- Je… je… mais de qui vous parlez ? (--')

- …AHAHA ?? Tu ne me connais pas? On me surnomme le… le sorcier…g… hésita celui-ci.

- Oui?

Un éclair fendit le ciel, éclairant une fois de plus les visages de deux protagonistes.

- Le sorcier CHIBI KUSO!! s'exclama le sorcier en rougissant. (XD)

- Le sorcier… petite… merde ? répèta Sakura

- RAAAAAAH !!! J'en ai marre ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je vais m'amuser avec toi… enfin… plutôt avec ton corps… si parfait… ces beau yeux verts… comme ceux des chats. Des cheveux roses comme… comme… hum! Un corps parfait… Hinhin… ! dit-il en s'approchant de la kunoichi.

- Qu'allez vous me faire ?? Gronda faiblement Sakura, apeurée. Pourquoi il répète "je vais m'amuser?" fais peur! Songea-t-ell.

- A ton avis ? Je suis un sorcier… je vais m'amuser avec toi ! Je vais te...

* * *

alors... je m'arrête là... pas fini le deux! je sais que ce chap est très très court!! mais le deux est plus et je doit encore tout modifier, comme m'a dit taahoma!!

j'espère que ça vous a plut!

kissous

tema (se fait pousser part mwa) : bon... REVIEWS?


	2. Pourquoi moi!

hello! voila le chapitre 2! merci pour vos commentaire! ils m'ont fait très plaisirs! pour nanamy, je vais essayer de décrire plus, mais je te garanti rien!! je suis pas super douée pour ça! pour hitto-sama : au cas ou tu reviennes, j'ai essayer de te répondre par mail mais je crois que ça a raté...

alors... ce chap est assez bizarre... pour ceux qui s'interroge sur le comportement de sakura dans le chap1, c'est NORMALE!! vous saurez pourquoi à la fin! voila! sakura devient de plus en plus bizarre en faite... vive le OCC!! XD! bon je me tais! -x-! ah oui! merci à taahoma!

sinon je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise!

Titre : Dans la peau d'un chat?!!

Disclaimer : ... mokiro est à mwa... ainsi que maki! pas les autres... XD

Résumé : sakura rentre chez elle assez tard... on fait souvent de mauvaise rencontre...

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Chap.2 : POURQUOI MOI ?!

_- A ton avis ? Je suis un sorcier… je vais m'amuser avec toi ! Je vais te... _

- …TRANSFORMER EN ANIMAL !!! MOOUAHAHAHAH ! termina-t-il

- Me… mais… (Pense) bon c'est sur… ce mec est fou, bon alors… voyons mes options… 1) Je cours… 2) Je le massacre… 3) Je…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! cria la fleur de cerisier

Son cri avait résonné dans la ruelle, d'où quelques rats venus chercher un peu de nourriture sortaient désormais en courant. Un éclair scinda le ciel une nouvelle fois, et alla s'abattre sur le sorcier Chibi Kuso, devant les yeux de la jeune élève du Hokage…

- …MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! C'EST TROP TARD !! DESORMAIS TU NE PEUX RECULER !! MOUHAHAHA !! MOI LE SORCIER CHIBI KUSO VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN… CHAT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Se mit-il à crier… (--')

- Mais comment ce type peut me parler alors que depuis tout à l'heure il est dans l'éclair…, pensa la rose (Voyez ce que je veux dire? ')

- **WAPO RLIG KONE!!!!! **Rugit le vieil homme

Sakura fut à son tour frappée par l'éclair, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, la jeune fille fut soulevée par la force de la foudre, et s'écroula sous le choc de la descente.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA… elle agonisait au sol, criant de toutes ses forces. Le sorcier, lui, était toujours dans l'éclair, ne sentant pas la douleur, et illuminait les alentours. Il se moquait bien d'elle en ce moment.

- HINHIN !! Voila le sort est jeté… écoute moi bien jeune « fille »… tu ne dois révéler ce secret à aucun habitant de ce village… pour découvrir la formule et retrouver ainsi ta forme originelle, tu devras te rendre au pays du vent… plus précisément à suna… Hinhin…

- Je… je peux demander de l'aide…en dehors du village ? souffla la jeune kunnoichi au sol, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Oui… mais une seule personne pourra t'aider, la première devant qui tu retransformeras en humaine, si plus de six personnes sont au courant… Adieu belle demoiselle…

La foudre venait de retomber une seconde fois sur le sorcier fou, et Sakura avait à présent fermé les yeux, sentant la fatigue la gagner. Elle s'endormie sur la chaussée, la pluie cessa dès le départ de Chibi Kuso, laissant notre jeune héroïne trempée, au milieu d'un monde qui deviendra vite impitoyable.

Le lendemain matin… SAKURA POV!

-Mmh… qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

Tiens? J'ai pas rétréci?… Mais… je suis vingts FOIS PLUS PETITE !!! Et… pourquoi je suis à quatre pattes ? C'est pas le Chibi Kuso qui aurait ? NAAAAAAN !! C'est pas possible ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ça ! Bon je vais rentrer chez moi… calmement et tout raconter à ma mère… mais… si je suis un chat… on peut pas me comprendre ? Faisons un essaie, en espérant que ma victime me comprenne…

- MOMAAAAAAAN !!! Y a un petit chat dans le par terre !! s'écria une petite fille, qui déboula dans l'allée, écartant violement la main de sa mère de la sienne.

Tiens… voilà ma victime… nyark ! Et elle sait même pas causer… tss!

- On dit par terre ma puce! rectifia la mère, qui semblait habituée au comportament de son rejeton.

- OOOOOOOOH !! Il à les cheveux rooooooses !! s'extasia celui-ci en montrant Sakura du doigt.

- EH GAMINE C'EST MA COULEUR NATURELLE !!! ET TA MERE T'A PAS APPRIS À NE PAS MONTRER LES GENS DU DOIGT ?!

Bon… on va bien voir si elle m'entend! Mais… c'est quoi ces chiens là ??

- MAMAAAAAAAAAN !! La chat il me miaule dessus !! Il me fait peur ! Allez les chiens ! Attaquez !!

- C'est ELLE !! Pas IL !! Euh… elle va pas me lancer ces molosses à la gueule quand même ? C'est bizarre j'ai sauté un mot…

¤réfléchit et ne voit pas les chiens avancer dangereusement¤

Attendez… STOOOP!! Ce bébé a dit : « miaule » ?? Alors… je m'entend parler et les autres m'entendent miauler… bon… triste monde… c'est quoi cette odeur ?? Ça puuuue !! . !! Raah !! Euh… il y a des gros chiens qui me regardent… NYAAAAAAAA !!!! J'hurle !! Enfin, je miaule ' ! Allez coure Saku! Coure !!

Et voilà ! Je suis en train de courir… dans tout Konoha… nan mais ça viendrait pas à l'idée des villageois de m'aide r!! Je passe devant Ichiraku, entre dans le restaurant et… nan c'est pas possible ?? Naruto.

MON MEILLEUR AMI NARUTO vient de me balancer par la porte ! Nan mais il sait ce que c'est la maltraitance animale ?? Je vais appeler la SPA moi !! Ah nan… peux pas…

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Pff… Je suis Sakura, ancienne ninja de Konoha, ancienne car je viens de quitter ce village pour sauver ma peau, je suis donc considérée comme déserteuse, c'est à… EEEEH !!! C'est qui ce gars !! Pourquoi il me prend dans ces bras ?? Je lui ai rien demandé moi ! Et en plus il me coupe dans mon monologue de pensées !! 'spèce de!!

- OOOH! Un chat avec des poils roses… c'est pas courrant… Hinhin… Doit valoir cher… allez viens ma petite ! dit calmement l'homme, tendant ses bras vers mes pitites pattes… naaaaaaan!!

Pff… au moins il a dit "ma petite"… mais…? IL VEUT ME VENDRE CE SALAUD !!! NAAAAN !! (X2!!)

- Nan mais lâche moi sale rebut humain! Kuso! Ça sert à rien… il me présente à un truc tout noir ! Ah nan… c'était un drap noir qui recouvrait…

- Allez rentre dans cette cage ! lança l'homme

Il me lance dans la cage et part… espèce de sans cœur ! Et en plus il fait 'âchement peur avec sa veste noire !!! Me voilà sous le fameux drap… dans une cage sur une charrette ! Faut que j'me tire ! Allez Saku-cat !! En tant qu'ancienne kunnoichi tu peux le faire ! Et en plus t'as des griffes !

Je commence à griffer les barreaux de la cage… les barreaux qui sont en fer… assez épais… NAN MAIS QUELLE CONNE !!! Ça sert à rien !! idiote ! °Tu dois essayer de défaire la serrure !è.é !!° NANI ? Qui qu'a parlé ??? °moi!° T'es qui ? °ta conscience… patate° eh ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas causé alors t'étonne pas si je t'ai oublié ! °tss…à mon avis la formule du vieux a un bug !°

Bon ma conscience s'est tirée ! Alors… la serrure… allez mes pitites pattes ! Grattez ! Au bout d'une heure je peux enfin ouvrir cette saleté de porte ! Pff… c'est épuisant… alors… le drap… OUAAAAAAH !!! Le soleil est trop fort !! Mes n'yeux ! J'y vois rien… ALLEZ SAKU !! Faut sortir ! Alors… je suis pas encore à l'aise sur mes pattes mais je saute quand même !! De toute façon je vois plus rien et autant sortir maintenant !

Ma décision est prise, je sors d'un coup, je retrouve enfin ma vue, et me retrouve…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Bon ça sert à rien de gueuler mais… le réflex !

… au dessus de rien !! Si… d'une rivière… il passait au dessus d'un pont ! Bon… j'ai de la chance, le pont est bas donc sa devrait être pas trop douloureux…

SPLAAAASH

Me voila dans l'eau… j'aime pas l'eau ! Et pis y a des canards qui me regardent bizarrement… QUOI ??! C'est pas non plus surprenant un chat qui saute d'un pont ! si… Ta gueule toi ! Mes pattes me font souffrir… je n'arrive pas à nager ! Vite ! Quelque chose pour me retenir ! Tiens ? Une branche au milieu du cours d'eau… je vais l'attraper '! Divine providence !! Merci Seigneur !! Je m'accroche !

Alors… voyons le visage de mon sauveur ! Je tourne la tête et reconnais… SASUKE ???? Nan nan ! C'est pas lui qui tient la branche, ça m'aurait étonné, mais il se tient à côté ! RAAAH !! Avec tout le monde dehors il a fallu que je tombe sur lui et une salope en jupe de 3 cm ! Quoi ? Elle me sauve la vie mais je lui ai rien demandé ! Et voila qu'elle me prend dans ces bras… tss… Sasuke choisit mal ses compagnes de voyage… Taille moyenne, blonde avec une coiffure zarb, un espèce de choux de cheveux blonds, hyper mince, yeux bleux… et… PUTAIN MAIS C'EST UNE VACHE C'TE FILLE !!! NYAHAHAHA !! Elle a les seins d'une vache AHAHAHA !! Tss…moi j'ai une poitrine beaucoup plus belle ! En plus un peu moins grosse !! Bon ok… là c'est dur de le prouver mais… °t'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose de mieux chez toi par rapport à cette fille !° Oui… tiens ? Ils parlent de moi… raah ! C'te fille avec ses gros seins me sert trop fooort ! J'étouffe !

- Lâche ce pauvre chat ! Tu vas l'étouffer…. dit le brun

- Mais Sasu-chéri !! dit la blonde (…)

NANIIIII !! C'te fille appelle Sasu-con CHERI ??? MOUHAHAHAHAHA !! Il est parti pour ÇA !!! AHAHAHAHA !! Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Nan mais ! Je veux plus le voir ! Il n'a qu'à me laisser là ! ça sert à rien de dire ça… m'en fout !! Ce connard m'a laissée, malgré mes efforts et l'amour que je lui portais, il a préféré ça, vengeance !

- NE…M'APPELLE…PAS…COMME…ÇA !!! cria-t-il

- Oooh ! C'est bon ! Personne n'entend ! Et puis je suis ta petite amie nan ? Après tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble… dit-elle avec un sourire niais…je hais ce genre de sourire… °moi aussi!°

De… de quoiiiiiiiii ????° T'es longue…° Pendant deux ans je me suis inquiétée pour ce crétin et lui en attendant il se tape des filles-vaches ?? (…) ?? Je l'avais enfin oublié, je le déteste, et il faut que je tombe sur lui transformée en chat, en plus avec sa chérie ! C'est injuste !!

Au fait je vais pas rester tous les jours comme ça ? Kuso ! J'ai pas demandé au vieux ! D'ailleurs… il est mort ou pas ? °tu peux te TAIRE!! J'entend pas la suite de leur conversation ! ° ET MOI ?! J'arrive plus à respirer !! Ça fait trois heure que je suis entre ses seins plus que… proéminant… Tiens elle me lâche…

- Tiens Sasuke-kun !! On l'adopte ?

GRR… je veux pas aller vers lui ! M'adopter ?? Spèce de folle ! C'est une vache folle ! °t'as réfléchi longtemps pour ça ?° ...

- Tss… il aurait pu mourir étouffé… et j'aime pas les chats ! Je vais le jeter dans l'eau !

Enfin on pense à ma santé !! °T'es sûre d'avoir compris sa phrase ?° Mais pourquoi de sa part à LUI !! è.é !! Il me prend dans ses bras ! Mmh… Il sent bon… nyaa !! w… tiens… c'est quoi ce bruit ? Mais… mais ? Je RONRONNE ??? Non ! Arrête de ronronner !! Pas avec lui ! Il va croire que je l'aime bien ! JE LE HAIS !!

- Ooooooooooooooooooh ! Comme c'est mim i! Il ronronne… regarde il t'aime bie n! Ne le jette pas ! implora la vache.

- Kisa… c'est une femelle… bon on le garde ! Je pourrais peut être le vendre…

Kisa ? C'est pourri comme prénom °moi j'aime bien° toi tu la fermes!° Célébrité ? °-.-' (moi et Saku on a la même conscience…)° XD° il me caresse… c'est agréable… mais… me VENDRE ??? Encore ??

- Nya !

C'était quoi ça ?? Pourquoi j'ai poussé ce cri de chat en chaleur ?? Oo ?

- C'est quoi ce bruit débile ? « Nya » ? XD ! C'est pourri comme miaulement !! Le vendre rapporterait cher… et je l'aime pas ce chat !

- -.-'… tu changes vite d'avis…, dit l'Uchiwa, (pense) je vais le garder… elle partira plus vite !

Mais je t'enmerde salope !! Tiens je vais la griffer dès qu'elle s'approche… °bonne idée! ° Nyark !! Pourquoi qui m'pose ?? Ah… pour allumer un feu ! Ses katons sont encore plus puissants qu'avant !

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Et en plus elle a un pelage rose… qu'elle horreur ce chat ! dit Kisa en s'asseyant près du feu et en sortant un peigne de son sac.

- Tss… c'est pas rose bonbon non plus… c'est rose pâle… arrête de t'énerver pour rien… et range c'te brosse !

- Tu me trouves déjà assez belle c'est ça ?? dit elle en approchant dangereusement (pour elle) sa main de mon museau, j'aime pas ce chat… il est bizarre et on dirait qu'elle pense sans arrêt à ma mort... finit-elle.

- SALOPE !! GRR !! Touche pas ! Tu vas te casser un ongle !

- KYAA !! Elle m'a griffé !! hurla la pouf.

Bien fait… nan mais ! Bon… Sasuke ne dit rien mais il se moque d'elle… nyark nyark…pour une fois on est sur la même longueur d'onde… eh ! Pourquoi il éteint le feu ce con ??? Ah… il me reprend dans ces bras ! Je peux apercevoir au loin… rien ! C'est la plaiiiiiiiine !! J'me sens bizarre… d'habitude je suis sérieuse ! Mais là…° t'es conne °EXACTEMENT !!

- Bon… faut trouver un nom à ce machin… dit le (beau, superbe…) ténébreux

Un machin ?? Tss… ça a pas duré… ma têteeeeeeeee !!

- Et pourquoi pas poubelle rose ? suggéra la blonde

- Kisa… !! T'es pas jalouse d'un chat avec des poils roses quand même ?! Bon, voyons voir…rose… ?

- Sakura ? Proposa Kisa

- KWAAAA ???

Tiens… totale synchro avec l'autre con… tss… (C'est moi ou je mets beaucoup de tss…)

- Bah oui…, dit la jeune femme, la fille casse pied de ton ancien village… elle s'appelait bien Sakura?

- Oui mais c'est un boulet elle… oh et puis merde! Sakura ça ira très bien! Et puis ce chat est sûrement un boulet pour être tombé dans l'eau…

… un…boulet…je ne suis PLUS un BOULET !!! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te HAIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!! °au moins tu gardes ton prénom…° toi la ferme!!

Ça fait cinq heures que je suis dans ses bras… dans ses bras à ce BOULET !! ° c'est mieux que de se faire porter par une vache…° m'en fout ! L'est quelle heure ? On arrive quand ?? C'est où la prochaine ville ? °dix huit heures trente, dans quarante minutes, et le prochain village est Kitika…° neh ?? °oui… la prochaine ville est à six jours de marche… le village de Kitika est assez dangereux, mais bon ! On devrait y arriver demain soir !!° euh… conscience… °Maki …° oui Maki, comment tu sais ça ? °Sasuke vient de le dire…° -.-' ah ok ' !

Tiens… on s'arrête ! Quanquondort ?? Et pis je dors où mwaaaa ? °avec la vache ou le ténébreux…° naaaaaaan !!

- Bon je monte ma tente… et nan Kisa on ne dort pas ensemble… parce que je veux pas… je veux pas… ! Et c'est pas la peine de reposer la question ! déclara Sasuke en défaisant son sac et en sortant une tente

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! protesta Kisa

- Oui mais ça fait trois mois qu'on voyage ensemble, et trois mois que tu me demandes la même chose… et j'ai accepté trois fois… et ces trois fois je n'ai pas dormi !

Sasuke avait dit ces paroles en me posant sur le sol délicatement… pff… il a fait sa B.A. du jour ! Ma tête ! Je remarque à peine le paysage… je ne sais absolument pas où je suis ! par terre oui bah ça je savais ! Et je commence à avoir mal au ventre ! Nyaaaaaaaaaa !!

- Hihi… normal vu ce qu'on a fait durant la nuit… rigola la jeune femme, enfin jeune… vive le silicone! silicone valley! XD! (vive les cours de géo!)

- … bon monte ta tente ! dit simplement Sasuke

- Oui chéri !

NYAHAHA ! La gamine !!

- … (Veine sur la tempe)…

Fait peur… '

… O///o ! Ils ont… !! C'est horrible ! Rien que d'imaginer « ça » !! Raah !! Pourquoi j'ai entendu! °…-///-…° bon… je ne veux PAS dormir avec vache ! Sinon je vais pas arrêter de penser à… TT.TT !! … !!° Je te signale que ton subconscient pense encore à « ça » et que moi je vois TOUT !!° pardon Maki-chan… mais c'est mon subci... sucb... mon machin conscient ! Pas moi !

- Bon sakura !! dit subitement Sasuke, ayant fini sa tente.

Mais pourquoi c'est noir toutes ses affaires ?? et pourquoi il parle avec un chat?

- Nya ? Miaulai-je

- Tu dors avec moi ! À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir étouffée… je parle à un chat…

- Nya' ! Nan mais quel con… il parle à un chat !! Bon j'ai pas le choix ! Et si je dormais dehors ? °… t'as pensé aux loups et tout ? T'as l'apparence d'un chaton ! °Ah oui…

- Je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit chéri !

Je remarque alors la tente de la vache qui vient de causer… ROSE !! ET NOIRE !!! C'est… moche… pas que je sois contre ces couleurs ! Mais elles se mélangent et le rose domine… domine…° arrête !!! Ne pense pas à se genre de chose ! °oups!

- Bonne nuit (tout bas) grosse vache…

… bien envoyé ! Bon alors… ah merci ! Il me porte jusqu'à sa tente… bah oui ch'uis trop ptite pour y entrer seule ' ! C'est… spacieux… XD ! Très grand à l'intérieure ! J'ai encore ces maux de ventre ! Nyaaaaaa !! °et t'es de plus en plus gamine… c'est bizarre…° et le fait d'avoir une conscience qui parle et me fait chier c'est normal pitêtre ?? C'est moi qui ai dit 'pitêtre' ?° qui d'autre… -.-'°

- Bon ! Bonne nuit chaton… je vais me laver un peu et je monterais la garde… ensuite un de mes clones va prendre le relais ! Je parle encore à ce chat ! Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend ? (Les clones de Sasuke restent très longtemps ! Et ils sont très puissants ! pour les besoins de la fic ) déclara Sasuke

- Nya !

Bon il part… raah… pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre comme ça ?? Et aux pattes ! °arrête de te plaindre!° oh c'est bon ! KYAAAA !! Ça me fait mal ! Bon je me roule en boule et essaye de dormir… j'peux paaaas !! °ça fait 30sec que t'es couchée !° maaaal !!

Sasuke est revenu, je sens son odeur... il doit être vers le feu… c'est agréable le bruit du crépitement lent et constant du bois ! C'est reposant ! En plus j'ai presque plus mal ! et j'me sens... différente... °Saku… on a un problème… gros problème…° de quoi ? Ouaaaaah j'adore l'odeur de sapin !° tu m'écoutes ?? Alors je t'explique, ça fait trois heures que tu dors… et deux heures trente que Sasuke est revenu…° et… ? °m'interromp pas !! Regarde toi…° de quoi?

Moi : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

* * *

alors??? chapitre plus long nan? XD!!

tema : je le dit? pourquoi?

mwa : parce que!

tema : mais...! tss... REVIEWS??

mwa !


	3. Différente?

** JE SUIS DESOLEE!!!** je vous en suplie excusez moi! !! j'ai eu des problème pour joindre ma bêta lectrice! vraiment désolée... ! e, plus avec le brevet lundi et mardi, les revisions et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps de fair le 5... le 4 est fini, je le met... bah... on verra! XD! en espérant ne pas vous avoir dégouté de ma fic! ! (R.A.R à la fin!)

Titre : dans la peau d'un chat?!

Auteur : Le pape... nan mwa! 

Disclamair : pas à moi... domage...

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 3 : Différente?**

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

- Qu'est ce que ?? Dit une voix dehors

Oh non !! C'est pas vrai !! Je suis redevenue Sakura humaine !!! Et je suis… °vite cache toi ! Sasuke arrive !° Nyaaaaaa !!! Je me cache sous la couverture, noir, et entend la tente s'ouvrir… pourvu qu'il ne me trouve pas… surtout que…

- Que se passe-t-il Sasu -chéri? demanda Kisa, qui a crié ?

- J'en ai aucune idée… où est le chat? interrogea le ténébreux

Nan c'est pas vrai ! V'là qu'ils sont tous les deux dans la tente !

- Ça doit être la boule là nan? proposa Kisa en ME montrant du doigt ! Enfin je suppose qu'elle me montre du doigt… là j'y vois rien !

Eh !! C'est quoi qui vient de… Nan ! C'te conne va m'attraper le pied… touche paaaas !!

- Mais c'est KYAAAAAAAAA !!! Un pied !!! SASUKE !!!! TU AS RAMENÉ UNE FILLE LAAAAAA ??? hurla-t-elle

- Mais nan je n'ai… attend… le chat a disparu… alors…

- Elle l'a mangé ?

Tss… elle interrompt Sasuke, pas que ça me dérange au contraire, mais si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles ! Nan mais ! Quelle gourde celle là! ° Mmh… tu redeviens un peu sérieuse Saku-chan !! C'est super ! ° Ouais !! ° Excuse moi mais j'ai pas trop le temps de me réjouir là !!

- Mais nan ! C'est le chat ! Soulève la couverture… on verras bien… dit Sasuke

Naaaaaaaan !!! C'est pas vra i!! Faut pas soulever !! Je suis…° trop tard…° nan… s'en est fini de ma fierté envers Sasu-con !!

- Sa… Sakura ?? bégaya légèrement le brun

- Elle… elle est… NUE ???? Sasuke ? Tu as… ? Avec elle ??? débita Kisa

- NAN MAIS T'AS BU ???? hurlai-je en même temps que Sasuke

- Ça te dérangerait de me rendre ma couverture ?? demandai-je à Sasuke

- Tss… siffla celui-ci, en me tendant le drap fin

Enfin je peux me couvrir… nan mais !! Ils me regardent tous les deux, attendant une explication… je ne veux pas que la vache ° donc Kisa… ° le sache… j'ai ma fierté ! Enfin en le disant à Sasuke j'en perds une grosse partie !

- Je voudrais parler seule avec Sasuke… s'il te plait Kisa !

- Nan ! Je veux rester la ! protesta-t-elle, Bon très bien… mais je te préviens… IL est à MOI!! Finit la blonde en voyant notre regard à moi et à Sasuke

- Je te rassure je ne risque pas de te le prendre ! Je préférerais le tuer et le ramener à Konoha, si je n'était pas considérée comme déserteuse… et si j'avais quelques force, car là j'ai même plus de chakra !!

- Ça alors ! Le boulet Haruno a déserté sa chère patrie ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais à ce point me ressembler ! ricana l'Uchiwa

- Plutôt mourir que de te ressembler! ripostai-je

- Ah ah ! Mais qui t'en empêche ?

- TOI ! Je veux te tuer avant de mourir ! Et je veux aussi tuer ton frère ! Ton cher frère ! Sur ce point nous voulons presque la même chose ! Sauf que je veux le tuer SEULE !

Houlà… faut que je me calme ! J'ai failli hurler là ! Et pas question que je m'emporte si vite devant Sasu-con !!

- Qui te dit que je vais te laisser le tuer ? demanda-t-il

- Personne ! Je le sais car moi aussi il a détruit une partie de ma vie!

- Une parti e!! Moi c'est toute ma vie qu'il m'a détruit ! me dit il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi

- Et alors ? Je t'ai proposé un nombre incalculable de fois de tout recommencer, ensemble avec Naruto on a essayé de te raisonner mais tu es tellement têtu !!

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- Tss…

- Bon je… vous laisse ! Dit une toute petite voix

Tiens… j'l'avais oubliée elle ! On a du lui faire peur ! Elle sort enfin !! Je n'aime plus Sasu-con !! Et je ne l'aimerais JAMAIS !! Si elle redit un truc dans le genre je la tue sur le moment ! Bon… il faut que je raconte tout… tss…

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Dis-je d'un ton sec

- Pourquoi tu es ici, comment tu y es arrivée et que veux tu ! Me dit l'homme en face de moi

- Bien…hier soir, à la même heure (il est environ vingt deux heure), en rentrant chez moi, je me suis fait attaquer par le sorcier chibi kuso…

- Le sorcier petite merde ?? Dit il, que ce qui foutais à Konoha lui ? Pensa Sasu-con

- Oui… bon laisse moi raconter ! Donc ce salaud m'a lancé un sort « wapo rlig kone »… et je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin en chaton…ensuite j'ai rencontré une gamine et sa mère, un salaud qui voulait me vendre et enfin toi, et ta chère copine la vache ! Enfin, ce que je veux, je ne sais pas encore précisément et cela ne te regarde pas ! Finis-je

- Ce n'est pas ma copine… et pourquoi tu es nue ? Demanda Sasuke sans tenir compte de ma dernière phrase

- Aucune idée… en me transformant, j'était habillée et en chat bah… j'avais pas besoin d'habit! --'! Donc les habits ne restent pas sur moi… en clair je n'ai rien à me mettre!

- … et Kisa à des habits trop large vers le haut et peut être pas assez large vers le bas… dit il en m'examinant

Nan mais pour qui il se prend ! Je ne suis pas GROSSE !! J'ai moins de poitrine qu'elle c'est sur, j'ai peut être un peu de kilos de plus qu'elle mais… et puis de quel droit me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

- Bon prend un tee -shirt à moi…ou alors… il s'interrompit et se releva, j'ai précisé que cette tente est en faite assez haute? Parce que Sasu-con doit faire un mètre quatre vingt maxi, et là il tiens parfaitement debout !

Qu'est ce qu'il va faire… mais… pourquoi il enlève son haut ?? Il est assez bizarre d'ailleurs son ensemble… un haut blanc large (… c'est sa tenue dans les shippuden quoi… je suis nule en description alors je vous épargne ) … et enfin une espèce de ficelle fine pour tenir le haut… (C'est pas la même ) enfin elle le tiens plus vu qu'il l'a enlevée…

- Tiens mets ça… ça te fait un haut et un bas… un peu court mais bon ! Dit il en me tendant son haut

Un peu ??? Ça m'arrive au dessus du milieu des cuisses ! ° t'as pas intérêt à te baisser…° je sais merci ! Bon bah j'ai pas le choix… par contre…

- Euh… tu peux demander à la v… a Kisa des sous vêtements ?? Demandai-je un peu gênée

- Hnn…

…ça m'avait manqué son silence… XD ! Toujours aussi con lui… ° tu ne pensais pas ça quand il est partit…° les gens changent… ° tu as vraiment changée ? ° Tss… bien sur ! Tiens revoilà Sasu-crétin ! Il est vachement musclé ! C'est quoi dans sa main ? Un string ?? Mais je déteste ça !!

- Désolé elle a que ça… dit il, faussement désolé

- Hnn…

- Tu me piques mes répliques ?

- Bon sort ! Lui di-je

- Tss…

Le voilà sortit… j'enfile son haut et met le string de la vache… nan mais un string avec un truc aussi court… vivement la prochaine ville ! C'est quoi déjà le nom de ce village ?? ° KITIKA !! Un village mal famé !° merci Maki !

SASUKE POV

Mmh…elle a bien changé elle ne semble plus du tout m'aimer ! Tant mieux ! Elle à quand même bien grandit. Ses cheveux sont restés court, mais ont poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… (Ils sont courts par rapport à sa première coiffure !) Elle a grandit physiquement aussi. Mmh… elle est assez appétissante… mais à quoi je pense encore moi ! Bon… Kisa devrait bientôt rentrée chez elle… je devais l'escorter pour me faire de l'argent… mais là ça devient du harcèlement !! Elle s'arrête au prochain village, Kitari… elle doit bosser en courtisane ou un truc dans le genre… et Sakura ? Je lui ai pas demander où elle va… m'en fout… --' ! De toute façon si elle a déserté, je vais sûrement lui proposer de rester avec moi ! Pas que je l'aime, loin de là !! Mais je peux peut être réussir à m'en servir…

- Sasu-chériiiiiiii !!!! Je vais bientôt te laisser mon amour… veux-tu m'épouser ?? On sera ensemble pour toujours !! Dit stupidement ma compagne de voyage

- Nan ! Dis-je las de devoir le répéter

- Et si j'étais enceinte ?? Me dit-elle

- M'en fout… j'ai dit ça en le pensant, puisque c'est impossible qu'elle soit…

- SASUKE!! Comment tu peux dire ça?! Et si elle était vraiment enceinte! M'engueula la fleur

- Tss… heureusement pour moi elle a juste rêvé avoir eu des relations avec moi… elle se déshabillait tous les soirs ou on dormait ensemble… et se réveillait le matin croyant que c'était moi qui l'avait mise nue… --'

- Oo ? Vraiment ? Totale synchro des deux filles…

- Oui…

- Tss… bon je retourne me coucher ! Dit Kisa

- Il est quelle heure ? Ma demanda Sakura

- Dix heures et demi (c'est encore le soir !) ... Tu dors avec Kisa ou tu veux ma tente ? Je monterais la garde cette nuit… j'ai plus sommeil !

- Tss… ta tente ! Je veux pas me faire tuer par la vache ! Plaisanta Sakura

Normal POV

Sakura s'éveilla dans sa tente, enfin celle de Sasuke, la où elle s'était endormie la veille, elle mit le haut du brun et entrouvrit la tente…

- Tiens… Sasu-con est levé… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'observer, pensa-t-elle, mais il n'a presque pas changé… je doit l'admettre, il est plus beau ! Beaucoup plus beau qu'avant ! Ses cheveux sont coupés comme lorsqu'il était jeune, en piques relevés sur l'arrière du crâne. Il est torse nu… ah oui ! C'est mois quoi ai son haut ! ° Tss… patate…° je t'ai rien demandé toi ! ° Je sais !° tss…

- Sakura !! Au lieu de mâter MON Sasuke, va chercher de l'eau ! Dit une voix bien connue de la rose

- Je suis pas ton chien Kisa ! Vas-y toi-même ! Riposta Sakura

- Parle moi correctement ! Je suis une princesse !

- Tss… tu es peut être une princesse, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être polie ! Attend… UNE PRINCESSE ??? Cria-t-elle

- Oui, c'est la princesse du village de Kitika, anciennement connu comme la plus puissante ville du pays du feu, mais qui fut réduit à ce petit village il y a deux cents ans…

Cette fois ce fut les deux filles qui hurlèrent, l'une ayant été surprise de la soudaine apparition de son prince charmant, et l'autre car le dit prince charmant était un peu trop près d'elle en ce moment !

- SASUKE !! Tu me touches encore une fois t'est mort !

- Du calme Sakura… lui intima le brun, je ne t'ai pas touchée!

- Oh !! Mon chou d'amour à la crème ! Tu m'as surprise ! Roucoula Kisa

- --'… Kisa calme toi !

- Mais… si ce n'est pas toi qui m'as touchée Sasuke, c'est qui ?

- BAISSEZ VOUS !! Ordonna le brun

Sakura et Kisa obtempérèrent sans hésiter, Sasuke les suivis. Au dessus d'eux passa une centaine de kunai, Sakura se leva une fois l'attaque ennemie passée, et aperçut alors le visages de leurs adversaires…

- Vous… dirent Sasuke et Sakura

* * *

SUSPENSE!!! XXD!! je suis pas trop méchante au moins? coupé là c'est pas sympa... XXD! donc les R.A.R.!! merci pour vos reviews, voila mes pitites rep pour le fun!! XD (je sais que c'est interdit! mais... I'm a rebel! XXD)

nahi-chan : MERCI D'ETRE PASSER!!! je t'aimeuh!! merci merci et surtout contente que ça te plaise! j'espère que la suite t'as plu! merci pour tes compliment! XD! et surtout, JE HAIS LA VACHE aussi... mais elle est sympa au fond! enfin tu verras bien! XD! kiss kiss!

fifi : bah euh... merci pour tout tes coms! tu voulais vraiment la usite! merci! j'espère que ça t'as plu! kiss kiss!

akarisnape : voila la réponse à tes questions! merci pour le com! kiss

sasukelove292 : merci dêtre venue toi aussi! kiss kiss pupuce!

Nanamy : Kyaaa! moi aussi j'adore la conciense de saku! en même temps c'est ma propre conciense alors... XXD! alors... que de question!! XD! bah... t'aura les rep dans les next chap! le voyage à suna va vite arriver, et sasu sera "obligé" de la suivre! enfin tu verras! XXD! kiss kiss merci pour ton com! (bon, j'innove pas dans mes rep mais... c'set dureuh!)

la fan de mangas : vraiment contente que tu aimes! j'espère que la suite te plait aussi!! kissous

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

VOILA!!!! XD! je voulais trop vous répondre à tous! je voulais savoir aussi, quel age avez vous? fille ou mec?? c'est pour évaluer quel genre de personne lise ma fic! merci de me répondre! KISS KISS a tous!!

tema et maki : REVIEW(S)???

By Lovetemashika! kssous


	4. Vous

Donc bonjour! XXD! voila le chapitre 4! la question que tout le monde ce pose est qui est le "vous" ... je vous comprend! XD! bon bah je vais me taire... j'ai rien à dire pour une fois...

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

**

Vous...

_- Vous… dirent Sasuke et Sakura_

- C'est qui ? demanda bêtement Kisa

- De vieux amis ! dit Sasuke

- Que voulez vous ? demanda la fleur de cerisier

- Sakura ! Tu nous demandes ce que l'on veut ? Dit une jeune fille brune, avec de beaux yeux noisette

- Tu devrais le savoir… compléta un jeune homme avec de long cheveux noir et des yeux étrangement blancs (qui c'est qu'a pas compris qui c'était?? è.é!)

- MON AMOUR !! Beauté suprême de ce monde te voilà enfin ! Mon cœur n'a eu de cesse que de penser à toi, je…

- LA FERME LEE !! Dirent les deux autres au dénommé Lee

- Mais Tenten, il s'adressait à la jeune femme brune, je ne dis que la vérité ! Mon cœur ne peut vivre sans elle, je…

- Tenten, Neji et Lee… dit Sakura devant le regard interrogateur de Kisa, des ninjas de Konoha eux aussi.

- Aaah… dit Kisa, t'as vraiment que des beaux mecs dans ton village, à part la chose verte !! Dit Kisa en montrant Lee du doigt

- Sois polie avec Lee ! Il est beaucoup mieux que toi ! Et on ne montre pas du doigt !! finit Sakura en tapant sur le doigt de Kisa toujours pointé sur Lee

- AIE !! Nan mais ça va pas ?? grimaça Kisa

- Si ça va très bien ! riposta Sakura

- Sakura !! Dit durement Neji, explique nous pourquoi tu es partie !

- Je…

Sakura se remémora les paroles de Chibi kuso : « _une seule personne pourra t'aider, la première devant qui tu te retransformera en humaine, si plus de six personnes sont au courant… Adieu belle demoiselle… _» Devait elle le dire à Neji, Lee et Tenten? Non! Pensa-t-elle, si je leur dis, il y aura déjà cinq personnes! Il faut que je garde mon secret jusqu'à Suna…

- J'ai déserté ce village de… de minables !! Hurla presque Sakura

- … pourquoi… demanda Tenten les larmes aux yeux, essayant de les cacher

Les deux jeunes filles depuis le départ de Sasuke étaient devenue comme des sœurs, ayant subit toutes deux le même choc quelques mois plus tôt, elles ne se lâchaient plus, de vraies sœurs disaient les villageois. Chacune, grâce à sa « soeur » avait pu rester calme, et n'avait pas fait la même bêtise que Sasuke…

- Je suis désolée Tenten… je te promet de tous t'expliquer bientôt ! Je te le promets ! Mais pour le moment… laissez nous tranquille et retourner au village vous trois !Dit la rose

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu es une déserteuse !! Et toi aussi Sasuke ! Nous devons donc vous ramener à Konoha pour que l'Hokage décide de votre sort… pour toi Sasuke, au mieux ce sera la mort… termina Neji

- Battons nous ! Je ne tiens à mourir, du moins maintenant ! s'exclama Sasuke en s'élançant sur Neji, sharingans activés, et en brandissant son katana

- Me battre contre toi ne me dérange pas Uchiwa… je vais pouvoir montrer à tous Konoha que les Uchiwa étaient et ont toujours été une famille de faible ! dit Neji, en esquivant le katana de Sasuke et en activant à son tour son don héréditaire, le byakugan.

- Tenten… doit on se battre ? Demanda Sakura à son amie

- J'en ai peur Sakura… tu es désormais considérée officiellement comme une déserteuse. répondit calmement la jeune fille aux macarons

- Sakura ! Sache que mon cœur ne t'oubliera jamais, et surtout que mon amour saura clamer ton innocence lors de ton procès à Konoha ! Je te le jure, en tant que « fauve de jade de Konoha », je t'aimerai tou… Gyaaak!! glapit Lee, en tombant au pied de Kisa, qui l'avait assommée par derrière, durant son monologue amoureux

- Merci Kisa ! sourit la rose, avant de s'élancer sur sa sœur de cœur.

- Tu vas voir Hyûga !! rugit Sasuke

Il esquiva une fois de plus l'attaque de Neji, et riposta avec un katon, qui rata Neji de peu…

NEJI POV

Merde merde merde!! Ça fait vingts minutes que l'on se bat, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur notre combat! Avec les filles qui se battent à côté, et Lee dans les pommes, j'ai du mal à lancer le « tourbillon divin » pour riposter contre tous ses katon et ses kunais !! Je pourrais les toucher…! En plus il m'a gravement brûlé tout à l'heure! Mon dos a pas mal pris… Mmh… enfin !! Sasuke va bientôt toucher l'arbre ! C'est ça à toujours se reculer !

- LES 64 POINTS DU HAKE!!!!!

L'attaque est lancée…

NORMAL POV

- MERDE!! (Qu'ils sont vulgaires…) je ne peux pas esquiver ! Et depuis la mort du serpent, je ne peux plus utiliser ma marque! Je vais encaisser… pensa Sasuke, en se protégeant le visage de ses bras

- ÇA NE SERT A RIEN !!!! SASUKE !!! Hurla une voix, bien connu du jeune Uchiwa.

Quelques minutes plus tôt

SAKURA POV

- Merci Kisa ! Dis-je à la jeune fille, qui me répondit en souriant.

En faite elle est plutôt sympa…

- Tu vas voir Hyuga ! Avait crié Sasuke, en s'élançant sur Neji… il s'est amélioré, mais moi aussi ! Attention Tenten…

- … J'arrive !! Finissais-je à haute voix, en m'élançant à mon tour sur mon adversaire

Elle commence fort, j'ai du mal à esquiver… Kyaaa !! Me suis fait toucher ! °idiote… utilise ta nouvelle attaque !!!° Ah oui… Cette attaque ! D'acco… Oh merde ! Sasuke va se faire avoir par Neji ! Je dois…!

- ÇA NE SERT A RIEN!! SASUKE!!

Quelques heures de marche de là, à Konoha

POV NORMAL

- TSUNADE SAMA !! Il semble que le vieux sorcier chibi kuso ait refait des siennes !! On a retrouvé une trace de son passage dans une vieille ruelle, non loin de la maison de Sakura ! dit l'assistante de la sannin

- Rumblumngue… sa… sa…

- Sakura ! Hokage sama !! Réveillez vous ! Sa-ku-ra ! murmura Shizune à l'oreille de son maître

- Sa… sakeeeeeeeeeee…. Shizune! Je veux du sake!! Implora la blonde (…) en se réveillant

- Je… tant pis…. Je vous l'apporte Tsunade sama! Salua la brune avant de sortir du bureau de la légendaire ninja.

- Enfiiiiin du sake !! J'ai trop travaillé moi hier ! En plus hier matin je n'en avais plus une goutte! Me demande qui l'a bu… TONTON !! Ah nan… les cochons ne boivent pas d'alcool ! Quoique…

- Euh… Kakashi sensei ! Est-ce normale qu'elle parle seule ? murmura Shizune cachée derrière la porte du bureau de la sannin, avec le sensei de l'ancienne équipe 7.

- … Aucune idée… dit celui-ci, le nez dans son bouquin

- Kakashi !! Je t'ai dit de ne plus lire les torchons de cet idiot de Jiraya !

- TSUNADE SAMA !! S'écria Shizune

En effet, la sannin venait d'apparaître derrière Kakashi et Shizune, cette dernière ne l'ayant pas entendu, a été surprise !

- Tu as mon sake ? Demanda Tsunade

- Ou… OUI ! Voila Tsunade sama ! dit Shizune en s'inclinant une fois de plus devant son maître

Après s'être installée autour du bureau de l'Hokage, une discussion sérieuse commença… (pas trop sérieuse quand même)

- NANI????? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE???

* * *

VILA! fin du chap! XXD! je sais je coupe quand il faut pas nan? bah tant pis... le chapitre 5 est écrit, il devrait pas tardé! je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews! elle me font très plaisir! donc je vous dit à bientot dans le chap 5 : "raison..."

kiss kiss from lovetema

**REVIEWS ???**


	5. Raison

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!! taahoma à été rapide pour corriger ce chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! merci pour vos reviews!!

* * *

**Raison…**

- ÇA NE SERT A RIEN !! SASUKE !!

- KISA ?! Hurlèrent Sakura et Sasuke, en regardant la blonde prendre l'attaque de Neji de face, et sans protection. Elle alla frapper un arbre.

- Mon Dieu… murmura Tenten, oubliant de se battre contre sa « soeur »

- Que… ? Dit le Hyuga

- Je t'ai aidé… Sasu… ke… termina la jeune femme, s'écroulant sur le pauvre Lee, qui était adossé à l'arbre.

- Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta le ténébreux se penchant sur le corps évanoui de Kisa

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Demandèrent les deux sœurs, surprise de voir le brun s'inquiéter. Neji lui resta stoïque.

- Si elle meure son père me tuera, et je ne gagnerai pas d'argent !

Tout en disant cela, l'Uchiwa avait soulevé Kisa et l'avait posée à côté de Lee toujours sous l'arbre, à l'abris du combat qui allait sans doute reprendre.

- Bon… où en étions nous ? Demanda simplement Neji

Sasuke s'élança sur son adversaire, enchaînant les attaques. Sakura fit de même, et décida d'utiliser sa nouvelle technique.

- SAKURA NO MAÏ !! Cria la rose

Aussitôt, des centaines de pétales de fleur de cerisier entourèrent Sakura, et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, formant un tourbillon d'une force incroyable et surtout un très bon et puissant bouclier contre les jets d'armes de Tenten.

- … elle s'est améliorée aucun doute… murmura Sasuke en évitant une attaque de Neji, mais elle n'est pas encore vraiment forte

Tenten reçut l'attaque de Sakura de face, et alla percuter un arbre une dizaine de mètres plus loin. La fleur de cerisier retomba sur le sol, épuisée par la quantité de chakra que demandait cette technique.

Neji décida finalement de se replier, avec ses deux coéquipier évanouit, c'est ce qui lui sembla le plus sage.

- Nous nous retrouverons Uchiwa… murmura Neji en emportant ces deux coéquipiers.

- Peut-être… répondit Sasuke

Il se retourna et vit sakura s'approcher de Kisa, les mains tendus vers sa gorge.

- Tu ne comptes pas l'étrangler ? Demanda le jeune homme, s'approchant nonchalamment des deux jeunes femmes.

- Idiot… je vais la soigner ! Sourit Sakura

Sasuke regardait attentivement les mouvements de son ancienne coéquipière, pendant que du chakra vert s'échappait de la paume de ses mains pour affluer dans le corps de Kisa, qui visiblement reprenait des couleurs. Il se surprit à penser que la jeune Haruno avait réellement évolué, qu'elle avait enfin développé ses dons pour le contrôle du chakra et de son fort intérieur. Enfin…

SAKURA POV

J'en reviens pas… je soigne cette vache qui a sauvé la vie du crétin de service, et voilà que le dit crétin de service me dévisage depuis cinq minutes ! ° Et tu te plain alors qu'un beau gars te regarde ? Sois flattée « Darling » ! ° Idiote de conscience… ° Maki ! ° M'en fiche Françoise ! (… XXD) °… O.o ? °

Bon je sais que je suis pas mal mais quand même ! Il va pas me fixer pendant trois heures ! D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? ° Dix huit heure trente… ° Merci ! J'ai faim !

- Elle est guérie ? Demanda subitement l'autre idiot

- Oui… mais il faut qu'elle se repose ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs … Ai-je murmuré

- Bien… monte les tentes ! M'ordonna le brun

- Nan mais tu rêves ! J'ai dit que je devais me reposer ! En plus… JE RÊVE ???

Je viens de trouver des habits parfaitement à ma taille, dans le sac de Sasuke ! Quoi ?! J'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil ! Et il a pas dit non ! ° J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là…°

- Ah… bah prend les… me demande ce qu'il font là. Dit il innocemment

Mouai… Vicelard ! Tiens je me sens bizarre… ° … zut… °

- ATCHOUUUUMM !! Éternuai-je

NORMAL POV

OoO

À Konoha

_- NANI ?? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ??! _Cria la sannin, surprise par la nouvelle que lui apprit Kakashi

- Je ne sais pas Tsunade sama, par contre, ce que je sais c'est que la vie de Sakura, de Tenten et de Sasuke est en danger… finit l'homme masqué (Zorro !)

- Très bien… attendons le retour de l'équipe de Gaï…nous saurons ainsi ce qu'il résulte du départ de Sakura. À son retour, la jeune Minora aura droit à un garde du corps.

- Tenten n'est elle pas capable de se défendre seule Hokage sama ?

- Elle en est capable Kakashi… Mais nous ignorons sa réaction lorsqu'elle sera confrontée à _son_ regard… termina mystérieusement Tsunade.

- Peut être réagira-t-elle bien… proposa Shizune

- Qu'entend tu par « bien » ? Demanda la sannin, en se resservant un verre de sake

- Et bien… elle ne cherchera peut être pas à le tuer ! Finit la brune attrapant tonton qui essayait de prendre la coupe de sake de sa maîtresse

- Si ce n'est pas elle, se sera Sakura… dit Kakashi

- Oui… ou encore le jeune Uchiwa… compléta sombrement l'Hokage

- Combien de personne va-t-il encore tuer… avec la guerre qui vient tout juste de se terminer avec la mort du serpent, il a déjà fait des dizaines de victimes ! Y compris des civils du village ! Rappela Shizune

- Oui… les familles Minora, Haruno et enfin sa propre famille, les Uchiwa…

OoO

- ATCHOUM!

- À tes souhaits… dit Sasuke exaspéré par le peu de retenue de Sakura.

- Merci… donne moi les habits qu'il y a dans ton sac ! Exigea la rose

- Et puis quoi encore ? T'es plus agréable à regarder à moitié nue ! Répondit l'Uchiwa

Sakura ne s'étonnait pas du comportement du brun, après l'avoir surpris quelques années plus tôt, en train de lire un des livres de leur sensei.

- Le paradis du batifolage tome 7 est sortie ! Tu devrais aller le chercher… ironisa la jeune femme

- Pas bête… tiens les voilà tes habits ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant les dits habits à Sakura, le prochain village n'est pas loin… on finit le chemin ce soir ou demain ?

- Ce soir ! Kisa doit se reposer au chaud et au sec ! Dit Sakura

- Très bien… il reprit la blonde sur son dos, et entraîna la rose à sa suite.

SAKURA POV

Il est vachement docile… dis moi Maki ! ° Oui ? ° Je vais me retransformer quand ? ° Dans environ trente sept minutes… ° QUOI ??!!

- Sasuke ! Dépêche ! Dans une demi heure le sort recommence !! M'exclamai-je en le tirant par le bras

- Pff… mais je m'en fout moi ! Pourquoi je peux pas te laisser seule d'ailleurs ?! Me demanda l'idiot qui me sert d'aide en se laissant tout de même entraîner.

- Ça fait parti du sort… la première personne qui me verra en humaine après la métamorphose devra m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin du parcours, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au mont de la vérité à Suna… mais je te l'ai déjà dit nan ? Lui ai-je demandé

- Sûrement… mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'écouter…

- …

Bon… une petite dispute de plus ou de moins ! Mais au faite… comment je sais tout ça ? ° C'est moi qui le sais, j'ai le temps de réfléchir ! ° Ok !

Nous avons continué à nous disputer tout le long du chemin, et enfin nous apercevons le village de Kisa, Kitari. Euh… c'est un village assez bizarre…

Fin chap 5

* * *

Voila donc un autre chapitre de fini ! le chapitre 6 n'est toujours pas écrit... je suis désolée... XXD! mais je vais le commencer maintenant! donc la suite dans ... pas longtemps... XXD!!

R.A.R.

Ravenhill : Contente que me fic te plaise! et je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas un gaa/saku... mais je pense faire une fic sur eux bientot ! XXD! allez kiss kiss

Toupitoupitoup : Voila voila! tu viens de lire la suite ! XXD! avant de la poster il faut que taahoma le corrige! X3 ! j'espère que ça t'as plu ! ton com m'a fait très plaisir! merci de ne pas tenir trop compte de mes fautes... ! tu ne m'aurais pas demnader de le poster vite il ne serait pas là maintenant ce chap... allez kiss kiss

iwill31 : Normalement tu as lu ce chap sur mon blog (qui est servie en prems) donc tu ne vas peut être pas repasser sur ce site ! en tout cas merci pour les reviews

Nanamy : Contente de lire encore une de tes reviews!! X3! bah tu as l'issu du combat... pas deçut? . ! kisa est sympa quand elle le veut... je l'ai fait en homage à une fille de mon ancienne classe! XXD! voila pour la petite histoire de la vache!! kiss kiss

FIN DES R.A.R.

merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'aide à continuer! (mais faut me bouger des fois... ,n'est ce pas Toupitoupitoup ? XXD !) le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit mais est assez clair dans ma tite tête! donc se sera pour bientot! KISSOUS A TOUSS!!

ah oui et... REVIEWS?? (pour me faire bouger... XXD)


	6. La vérité sur sa vie

Kikou à touss! bon... j'ai été longue à posté, je sais... désolée... mais en faite j'ai pensé l'arrêter... u.u'! donc j'espère que je fais pas une erreur en la continuant!

ce chap est plus centré sur Kisa ! donc je vous laisse lire!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chap. 6 : la vérité sur sa vie…

_Saku POV_

_Nous avons continué à nous disputer tout le long du chemin, et enfin nous apercevons le village de Kisa, Kitari. Euh… c'est un village assez bizarre…_

- Euh… Kisa ? C'est ça le village de Kitari ? C'est ÇA ton village ? Demandai-je à Kisa, en regardant le village.

En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire que Kitari était un village joyeux, accueillant et rassurant pour de pauvre voyageur. C'était plutôt… Comment dire… ° … toujours pas douée le soir toi… ° mais j'y peux rien ! C'était plutôt une ville de débauche ! Voilà, de débauche. Nous entrons dans la cité, Kisa n'ayant même pas pris la peine de répondre à ma question. Quantau glaçon bah… comme d'habitude quoi !

Devant les portes du village se trouvait une sorte de pub, d'où s'échappait une odeur de pourriture et d'alcool, des hommes sortaient en titubant, avec, accrochée à leur bras, des femmes presque nue. Sasuke regardait les femmes, ou plutôt leurs formes… quel idiot ! ° Il n'est pas gay au moins… ° et je dois me sentir rassurée ?

En traversant les rues du village, ce n'est pas les ordures, les hommes cuvant lentement leur excès de la veille, et les femmes à moitié mortes, probablement battu par les clients d'un soir, qui manquaient. Je m'imagine mal une jeune femme comme Kisa, grandir et vivre dans un tel endroit. Elle a probablement compris les regards que je lui lançais, car après quelques hésitations, elle dit avec un sourire en coin

- Je ne suis pas née ici si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… j'ai été vendueau patron du bar «Douce Nuit » il y a trois années de cela, à mes treize ans donc...

- Tu as été vendue?

- Oui… il y a trois ans donc, mes parents manquant cruellement d'argent, ne pouvaient s'occuper de moi. Il fut donc décidé que je partirais avec le meilleur ami de mon père, le directeur du bar où je travaille désormais. Bien sur n'étant pas encore majeur je ne pouvais pas m'occuper « comme il se doit » des clients du bar. Je suis donc devenue danseuse, ou courtisane si tu préfère. Déclara la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux

- Je… et que se passera-t-il dés que tu auras ta majorité ?

- Sakura… ne sais**-**tu donc pas ce qui arrive aux courtisanes ? Me répondit-elle.

- Je… commençai-je

- Elles sont forcé de donner leur virginité ainsi que leur « service » aux plus offrant, et finissent le plus souvent comme les jeunes femmes que nous avons vu dans la rue, tu sais celle qui baignaient dans leur sang, dénudées… dit lentement Sasuke, détaillant bien chaque mot

- Je… mais tu vas pas faire ça Kisa ?! Tu es libre ! On peut repartir, et je suis sure qu'à Konoha on te trouvera un travaille digne ! Proposai-je

- Non… merci Sakura mais non ! Je ne peux pas les laisser… pas mes seules amies ! Nous avons commencé et finirons ensemble ! Et puis… peut être vais-je vivre encore un peu… dit tristement Kisa.

Nous nous approchons de plus en plus d'un pub bruyant, et avec énormément de saleté traînant sur la chaussée. Je décide finalement d'en savoir plus sur les amies de Kisa, histoire de lui remonter le moral !

- Et… tes amies sont comment ? Elles ont quels âge ? Et euh…

- Aa… ! Mes amies sont très gentilles, surtout ma chère Mitsumi… elle est de deux ans mon aînée, elle commence donc le vrai travail cette année… d'ailleurs ça doit faire un mois qu'elle a commencé…un mois que je suis partie…

- Oô… mais… tu n'étais pas la princesse du village de Kitari ??! Déclarai-je en me souvenant des paroles de Sasu-con.

- Ahahaha ! Oui ! Je suis bien la princesse de ce village ! La princesse des courtisanes dit-on ! Déclara-t-elle en rigolant légèrement.

- … furent les seuls mots que Sasuke et moi prononçons.

Nous sommes devant le bar « Douce Nuit » et cette pauvre Kisa tremble légèrement. Elle relève néanmoins la tête et frappe trois coups sur la grande porte en bois du pub.

Un homme assez vieux, la cinquantaine environs, nous ouvre et une expression de surprise passe sur son visage, sûrement en apercevant sa princesse. Soudainement, je vois sa main se lever, il va la frapper ! Je vais… ° Attend ! ° Oui… j'ai vu… Sasuke me lance le regard ne fais rien ou tu le regretteras ! Bon… pas super menaçant mais je ne vais rien faire ! On ne doit pas s'éterniser ici ! Mais je n'aime pas voir les femmes se faire maltraiter! °Temari à trop d'influence sur toi ! °

- CLAC !!

POV NORMALE

Se fut un bruit sec et net que produit le son de la main du propriétaire du pub, sur la joue de plus en plus rouge de Kisa. Sakura avait fermé les yeux, ne supportant pas la vue de la jeune femme qui faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda durement le patron.

- Je… je m'étais perdu et c'est bien vous qui avez demandé à Sasuke de me retrouver ?

- Oui… mais ça je le sais! Où étais-tu ?! Redemanda-t-il

- Partie… murmura Kisa

- Tu m'énerves toi ! Moi qui voulais être gentil avec toi (en l'accueillant avec une baffe… -.-') pour t'annoncer la mort d'une des danseuses du bar !

- Que… commença Kisa

- Mitsumi ! Cette idiote de Mitsumi n'a pas « contenté » son client, il l'a donc frappée et j'ai du abréger ses souffrances ! Dit le gérant du pub, un sourire en coin en voyant les yeux de Kisa s'agrandir au fil de ses paroles.

- … fut les seules mots que Kisa prononça (quelles mots ?) avant de traverser le bar, de monter un escalier ronger par les mites, et de s'enfermer dans une pièce.

- Comment POUVEZ-VOUS LUI PARLER COMME ÇA ??!! Explosa la rose, ELLE NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT !

- ELLE S'EST ENFUIE !! Et en quoi cela vous regarde ? Si vous ne voulez pas travailler pour moi partez ! Vous deux ! Dit-il en regardant Sasuke et Sakura à tour de rôle.

- Nous voudrions une chambre pour cette nuit… dit posément le brun, je suppose que vous en avez de reste…

- Non pas pour vous ! Mais si cette jeune femme veut bien passer un petit moment avec moi dans une chambre, je veux bien essayer de vous trouver une petite place…

Toshiya (le patron du bar ! Marre de dire « le patron, le gérant… ») Avait prononcé ces quelques paroles en posant un regard assez… évocateur sur la jeune kunnoichi. Il avança sa main droite vers la poitrine de Sakura, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ne la touche pas ! Dit Sasuke (Nyaaa ! Mon héros ! XD) en attrapant fermement le poignet de l'homme. Elle ne fera rien avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre dans ce bar ! Sauf peut être moi… (Niark)

À ce moment précis, Sakura une douleur forte dans son ventre, qui remontait peu à peu vers son crâne, pour lui donner une migraine affreuse. Elle s'écroula aux pieds des deux hommes. Bien sur elle n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de l'Uchiwa. Toshiya voulu la ramasser, mais fut pris de vitesse par le brun, qui attrapa sa coéquipière pour la montée dans une chambre, avec ou sans l'accord du patron.

Dans la chambre de Kisa

Kisa : Mitsumi… ma Mitsumi… pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!!!! Elle éclata en sanglot, essayant de se rappeler du visage, de la voix, de l'odeur et de tous les gestes tendres que Mitsumi, sa Mitsumi lui avait donné. Ses seuls souvenirs de sa « grande soeur ».

Dans la chambre de Sasuke et Sakura:

Sasuke avait allongé la jeune femme sur le lit de la chambre, elle tremblait.

- Sa… Sasuke ! Je vais me retransformer c'est ça ? Murmura-t-elle

- Sûrement…répondit le jeune homme

- Sasuke ! Dit la rose en se levant d'un coup, Embrasse moi ! Tout de suite !

- Quoi ?! Tu es devenue folle ? J'ai aucune envie de …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Sakura s'agrippa à son cou, le forçant donc à se rapprocher du visage de sa coéquipière. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Sasuke répondit au baiser de la rose plus pour satisfaire ses envies qu'autre chose, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Sakura (qui n'est pas tout à fait consciente de ses actes rappelons le…) commençait à défaire son haut quand la main de Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Lâche moi ! Dit-il sèchement

- Nya ?

- … d'accord… soupira le brun en extirpant une petite boule de poil rose pale de sous les draps.

- Nya !! Nya !! Et merde… me voila en chat… et en plus j'ai embrassé Sasu-con ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? (Se lamente sur son sort) ° Je dirais que c'est des pulsions animales… ° la ferme conscience ! ° Maki ° miaou !

- Bon je vais demander du lait… pas que sa me dérange que tu meures de faim mais bon, on sait jamais ce qui peut m'arriver…

- Nya… nan mais quel abruti celui la… miaula la boule de poile rose (X3)

Sasuke était en haut de l'escalier pour descendre au bar, quand il entendu un bruit de casse. Automatiquement, il se retourna et vis la porte d'une pièce (logique me direz-vous), où était inscrit sur un vieux bout de papier « loge ». Il en conclu que ce devait être là où Kisa dormait et ne s'inquiéta pas d'avantage.

- Eh ! Toshiya ! Appela le brun arriver devant le comptoir

- Quoi ? Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom nous ne sommes pas intime gamin ! Enfin… ça pourrait s'arranger tu sais… répondit perversement le gérant.

- … (il a griller un neurone le pauv'…)… fut la seule réponse de Sasuke

- Bon que veux tu ? Ta copine c'est décidé à me tenir compagnie ce soir ? Ou tu la gardes pour toi tout seul ? Demanda Toshiya

- hnn… la deuxième solution est la meilleure ! Je suis venu pour demander du lait… et aussi mon argent pour avoir retrouver Kisa ! Dit simplement l'Uchiwa

- Très bien…

Le patron se dirigea vers le comptoir, sorti une vieille bouteille de lait (…) et enfin pris la direction de la caisse d'où il tira deux billets. Soudain il se retourna, faisant face à Sasuke toujours accoudé au bar.

- Mais le lait est payant ! Dit-il en rangeant les billets fraîchement sortis de la vieille caisse. Mais si tu veux mon mignon je peux te faire un prix !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sasuke était derrière lui, un kunai tenu fermement sous sa gorge.

- De un, je ne paierai pas le lait, de deux, je veux être payé pour ma mission, et de trois, JE NE SUIS PAS TON MIGNON !! ( o !)

- Ou… oui mon… monsieur !! Bégaya Toshiya en se dégageant de l'emprise du beau (mwa : magnifique sexy époustouflant… / Saku : idiot prétentieux crétin imbu de lui-même… / mwa : …) brun.

Sasuke récupéra le lait, son argent, et remonta les marches. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'arrêta un instant devant le papier « loge » et écouta à la porte. Aucun son ne provenait de l'intérieur, aucune respiration ni signe qu'un être vivant se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se dit qu'elle était descendue se préparer avec ses coéquipières de spectacle. Mais quand même… la mort de cette Mitsumi ne l'avait pas affectée ? La mort de sa « soeur » ?

Il ne toqua pas à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa coéquipière, ne voyait aucune utilité étant donné qu'un chaton ne répondrait pas « entré c'est ouvert ! ».

- Tiens Chakura… (Trop envie de le mettre ! o ) j'espère pour toi qu'il est périmé !

- Nyaaaa… il en a mis du temps cet abruti ! Et en plus il est peut être périmé ? RAAH !!

Chakura but docilement son lait, Sasuke lui rangeait ses précieux billets, quand un cri résonna dans toute l'auberge…

* * *

Voila voila! un nouveau chapitre de clos! j'espère que ça vous à plu !! un petit indice pour la fin, ce n'est pas une femme qui à crier !!

R.A.R.

Fifi : voila la suite! oui oui ils vont largué la vache! XD! t'inquiète elle devait pas rester ! c'est pas grave si tu as oublier les reviews, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en voir une de toi! donc oui, y a bien un danger qui plane, mais je sais pas quand il fera son entrée! XD! allez kiss kiss et merci pour la review

Nanamy : Donc tu sais pourquoi le village est bizarre! ce chap n'a pas été corrigé par taahoma... u.u'! je n'ariivait pas à l'avoir donc... c'est une autre fikeuse qui me l'a corrigé! j'espère que ce chap t'as plu! kiss kiss la miss! (et oui je fais des rimes... u.u!)

Nahi-chan : Mais nan! pas grave!! grace à toi j'ai as ARRETER d'écrire donc pa sgrave! merci pour la review!! (et merci de m'avoir convaincu de continuer)! merci! et oui sasu est pervers dans ma fic mais j'aime bien quand il est comme ça! kiss kiss

Ankoku No Neko : merci pour la review! et merci d'avoir corrigé ce chap! XD!! un très merci! kiss kiss

Tenten-chan524 : merci! et contente que l'histoire te plaise ! voila la suite j'espère qu'elle t'as plu!! j'ai hate de lire un autre chap de ta fic ! allez kiss kiss

VOILA! c'est tout pour ce chap la!!

laisser des reviews ça m'aide à continuer et ça fait plaisir!! merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais qui laisse pas de review! (je ne vise personne... >) ce n'et pa sgrave!!

tema : ... pourquoi toujours moi ? en plus j'apparaît pas c'te fic moi!

mwa : m'en fout!

tema : ... REVIEWS ????!!

mwa : bah voila!

KISS KISS from lovetema! TAKE CARE!


	7. Lorsque le passé nous rattrape

... je n'ai pas d'excuse... la fénéantise ! XXD !! je vous dirais pas grand chose, mais vous laisse ce chapitre un peu court ! désolée !

****

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Chakura but docilement son lait, Sasuke lui rangeait ses précieux billets, quand un cri résonna dans toute l__'__auberge__…_

Les poils de Sakura s'hérissèrent, Sasuke se leva, ouvris la porte ayant reconnu le son de la voix de Toshiya. Il déboucha donc dans le couloir.

- OUVRE CETTE PORTE !! KISA ! Hurla le patron, tapant contre la porte de la « loge ».

- Arrêtez de gueuler punaise ! (Oh pinaize ! … je part) Après ce que vous lui avez fait elle ne risque pas de vous répondre… résonna le brun en s'approchant de l'homme furieux.

- … voila qu'il s'intéresse aux sentiments humain lui… pensa Sakura sur le pas de la porte.

Elle sorti de sa cachette. Une main l'attrapa et disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- MAIS JE M'EN FICHE ! SES CLIENTS L'ATTENDENT !! Rugit Toshiya

- Arr.… Sasuke se stoppa.

À Konoha

Tsunade et Shizune se tenaient devant une assembler de jeunes, prêts pour leur entrée a l'académie. Elle débuta son discours…

- Vous allez entrée dans l'académie de ninja de Konoha ! Ce n'est pas pour faire la fête ou pour faire des gags (comme Naruto), pour énerver, empêcher vos professeurs de faire leur travaille (comme Naruto / naru : c'est bon on a compris ! è.é), mais bien pour ETUDIER, TRAVAILLER, et surtout REUSSIR ! Comme vous le savez l'Akatsuki est toujours existante, Orochimaru est mort mais cette organisation se renouvelle rapidement. Parmi eux, Itachi… Uchiwa Itachi ! Il a mené l'an dernier une attaque contre le village et fais des dizaines de victimes ! Dont des civiles, comme les familles Minora et Haruno… (Voila voila… vous savez tous XD)

Un peu plus loin

- … Papa… Maman… la jeune femme s'accroupi devant une tombe, celle de la famille Minora…

- Tenten ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta un brun

- Oui… pourquoi est-elle partie ? C'est INJUSTE ! Depuis la mort de nos parents... les siens et les miens tuer par l'Uchiwa… on était uni ! Par le même souvenir horrible… il a fallu qu'elle aille vers son frère ! Vers le frère de l'assassin de nos parents ! Mes parents… elle étouffa un sanglot

- Tenten… Sakura devait avoir une excellente raison ! Elle ne t'aurais pas laissée seule ! Et Sasuke a lui aussi le même passé que vous deux ! Tu le sais bien… murmura l'homme

- Oui… je le sais… mais c'est injuste ! Tellement… pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi mes parents ! Pourquoi…. POURQUOI !!? Elle s'écroula, laissant libre court aux larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux noisette. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et, geste qui le surpris lui-même, il la pris dans ses bras…

- Tenten… calme toi… il lui chuchota des mots doux, rassurant puis releva le menton de la jeune femme dont les joues rougi par le flou des larmes, se trouvèrent cramoisies dés qu'elle vit que le brun la fixait.

Il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et se fut un baiser doux, timide et salé… (Les larmes z 'en faite quoi ? XD je casse l'ambiance la…). Il s'écarta doucement de la femme qu'il aimait, celle-ci se blotti contre son torse, sentant la chaleur de son amour soulager quelque peu sa peine.

- Je t'aime… Neji… souffla Tenten en reprenant possession des lèvres du brun.

- Moi aussi…

À Kitari, dans l'auberge…

_- Arr.__…__ Sasuke se stoppa._

SASU POV

_Cette odeur__…__ cette sensation__…__ le sang__…__ le corps mutilé__…__ mère__…__ père__…__ ma tante mon oncle__…__ ma famille__…__ mon frère__…__ Itachi__…__un meurtre__…__ non des meurtres__…ma famille...__ le noir__…__ le vide__…__ ses yeux__…__ qui me fixe__…__ non__…__non__…__ NON !!!_

Je relève la tête et attrape le bras de cet ordure de Toshiya, le balance contre le mur et ouvre, ou plutôt défonce la porte… je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle…Kisa… elle…

A quelques centaines de mètres de là…

- Te revoilà… comme on se retrouve Haruno… tu es dans une position étrange… un chat ! J'ai toujours aimé les chats… agile, indépendant, calme, discret, des griffes acérés... j'aime les chats…

- Nya… miaula la rose

- Ahahaha…et en plus tu as un miaulement… pitoyable ! Tu es pathétique… ta vie est pathétique… tes parents étaient et ont toujours été pathétiques ! Le mot pathétique te décris décidement bien... toi et ta vie misérable vie de kunoichi de ce village... konoha...

- Comment ose t-il ? Il ne sait rien ! De ma vie, de mes parents… il les à tués… sans raison… je te HAIS ITACHI UCHIWA !! Hurla intérieurement Sakura…

Fin du chap. 7 c'est court je sais --'

* * *

ALALALA ! que c'est court ! je suis vraiment désolée ! une longue attente pour un petit chapitre ! T.T ! mais bon... quelques rèvelation ! XD !

**ATTENTION !!!!** Voulez vous que KISA retse en vie ou meure ? Répondez ! XXD ! sinon je me fis aux commentaires de mon blog ! XD ! ou alors a mon envie de sang... enfin y aura du sang c'est sur ! XD !

R.A.R.

Nanamy : Nya ! contente que tu lises toujours !! XD ! et oui ces chères pulsions animal... pas pu m'empêcher ! u.u' ! j'espère que ce chap t'as plus et j'espère avoir ton avis sur le destin de Kisa ! merci Kiss kiss ! 3

Tsume : voila la suite, mais pas très vite... -..-' ! désolée ! j'espère que ça t'as plu ! ouabli pas de voter ! XXD ! kiss

Tenten-chan524 : oui je l'ai lu!! j'espère que cette suite t'as plu!! kiss kissss !

Fifi : Kyaa ! trop sympa ! merci merci ! cette suie ne t'as pas déçut au moins ? XD ! c'est à toi de décider si tu veux que kisa se suicide ! u.u' ! mais comment as-tu deviné ? O.o ?? en tout cas encore merci ! kissous!!

nahi-chan : Kyaaa !! merci de me lire ! la suite peut changer ! XD elle ne mourra peut être pas ! faut voter ! u.u' ! jtd kisss !

Misa : oula... JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE ! XD ! ma fic te plait ! trop happy ! deux coms... tu ne me soule pas ! il faut me bouster ! XD ! merci merci ! sasuke se tapera sakura... je sais pas quand ! XD ! suspens ! xD ! kiss kiss !!

j4m3s-3nd-lily : la voila la suite!! merci de me bouster toi aussi ! XD ! j'attend toujours ton chap a corriger ! XD !! allez kisss kiss miss fofolle ! XD

**MERCI A TOUS ! oublier pas le vote ! et a vite si vos reviews font de même pour connaitre le destin de Kisa j'en ai besoin ! byyye ! kisss !**


	8. ça devient n'importe quoi !

KYOUU ! voici Lovetema en direct de chez elle ! XD ! Assez de bêtises ! u.u ! je tiens a m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes, mais pas de bêta disponible, et après avoir moi même servi de bêta a une fille, j'en pouvais plus ! j'était HS ! donc pour vous dire que si y a des fautes, ça aurait PU être PIRE ! è..é !! alors me disputer pas ! T.T !

je vous laisse avec mon petit chapitre 8 ! (ouah ! o déjà ? XD)

**BONNE LECTURE ! 3**

* * *

**Chap8 : Ça devient n'importe quoi !**

_- Ahahaha…et en plus tu as un miaulement… pitoyable ! Tu es pathétique… ta vie est pathétique… tes parents étaient et ont toujours été pathétiques ! Le mot pathétique te décris décidément bien... toi et ta vie misérable vie de kunoichi de ce village... Konoha..._

_- Comment ose t-il ? Il ne sait rien ! De ma vie, de mes parents… il les à tués… sans raison… je te HAIS ITACHI UCHIWA !! Hurla intérieurement Sakura…_

- Alors… il faudrait trouver un moyen pour te rendre ton apparence humaine et vite ! En chat tu ne me sers à rien… moi qui voulais du divertissement avant de te t'amener à l'Akatsuki… repris calmement l'Uchiwa, tournant et retournant la rose dans ses mains, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures (sens figuré hein ! Au pire c'est une expression XD)

- Nyaaaaaa !! Sakura griffa la main d'Itachi. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il avait senti une présence… extrêmement faible, mais il l'avait ressenti… une aura familière…

Le vent souffla dans la grotte, créant des traînées de poussière aveuglantes, et étouffante pour la rose, qui du se replier dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

Le courant d'air passer, Itachi aperçut une ombre à l'entrée de la grotte, ombre tout aussi familière que le chakra…

- Toi… tu n'étais pas mort ? Souffla le brun

Sakura tourna son museau en direction de l'entrée, et elle aperçut à qui l'Uchiwa s'adressait.

- Nya… il n'était pas crever lui ? O.o ? C'est bizarre ! Maki ! Éclaire moi ! ° … Je pense que… c'est un esprit… ° Esprit ? Genre Casper ou l'homme invisible ? ° Bah si tu le vois sa risque pas d'être l'homme invisible… ° Ah ouai…

Pendant que Sakura conversait avec sa conscience, les deux hommes, l'Uchiwa et le « revenant » s'affrontait du regard…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici… pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Mort tu ne sert à rien… Demanda Itachi

- En enfer aussi on accompli des missions… je suis la pour accomplir la mienne… livrer un message à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses… récita l'inconnu

- Sakura… je m'appelle Sakura crétin ! Grogna intérieurement la minette rose.

- Qui t'envoi ? Questionna le brun

- Hnn… Chibi Kuso… il est coincé en enfer pour le moment, je l'aide donc… mais c'est pas gratuit ! Faut pas croire… rigola (c'est un grand mot ! XD) le bel inconnu (bah ouai il est beau… u.u')

- Pourquoi les beaux garçons sont cupide ici ? °comment ça ?° bah Sasuke il nous astiquait ses billets, et v'la que lui il fais des courses pour cette vieille merde ! °parle mieux ! Ce n'est pas digne de toi ! ° Oh c'est bon… quand t'es un chat tu t'en fout ! Et pis… tu changes de comportement ! T'as vu j'ai dit que Sasu-con était beau ! --' ° j'ai entendu… pas vu° …

- Alors ? Tu me la donnes que je lui dise ? S'impatienta l'homme en tendant son bras, d'une couleur pale et translucide. Sakura se demanda comment il aurait pu la prendre… rien ne semblait être de chair dans ce corps… rien de solide non plus.

- Mais bien sur… avant je voudrais te parler… Sasori… (Bah ouai… suis pas sadique ce soir ! Je vous le dit directe XD)

Dans l'auberge…

POV Sasuke

_Je relève la tête et attrape le bras de cet ordure de Toshiya, le balance contre le mur et ouvre, ou plutôt défonce la porte… je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle…Kisa… elle…_

Elle est étendue de tout son long, sur le sol, baignant dans ce qui semble être son propre sang… elle a le cou tranché, au niveau de la carotide. Je m'approche du corps sans vie de la blonde, et remarque plusieurs coups, des hématomes à peine formés sur ses bras et son ventre, son habit étant déchiré de toute part, et des espèces de griffures marquant ses jambes, bras et son ventre.

Je m'éloigne quelques peu du corps de la jeune femme, et aperçoit un grand miroir, casser en millier de morceaux de l'autre côté du lit. Sous l'air interrogateur de Toshiya je retrace mentalement tout en détaillant à haute voix le chemin que Kisa a pu faire. Avant de se suicider…

Flash Back ! (C'est Sasuke qui voit ce qui c'est passer mais avec moins de détail et ne connais pas les pensés ! Comme dans les films quoi ! XD)

POV Kisa (bah ouai…)

J'entre dans la loge… notre loge… à Mitsumi et moi… je le hais ce vieux ! Pourquoi… me mettre à pleurer ne changera rien… mais je n'en peu plus… cette vie ne m'est pas destinée… je ne veux pas être la « princesse » de Kitari ! Dans ce bar miteux… princesse ! Tout ça parce que j'ai un corps de rêve… ils sont tous jaloux… ils veulent tous me voir dans leur lit, crier sous les coups de leurs plaisir, que je ne partagerai jamais… Mitsumi… je te rejoindrai ! Je te rejoins ce soir ! Maintenant…

Comment en suis-je arrivée la ? Mon père qui pensait bien faire… enfin je n'en suis même plus sure… je déambule dans notre loge… ton odeur est encore présente… MITSUMI ! Dit moi ce que tu as endurer ! Je veux mourir comme toi ! De la même manière ! Cette fois les larmes coulent… je ne les retiens pas… je m'en contre fiche ! Tu es morte sous les coups d'un homme ma sœur ? Alors je mourrai moi aussi sous les coups…

J'attrape le balai qui traîne et commence à frapper mes propre bras avec… donnant toute ma rage et mon envie de mourir dans les coups… Ce n'est pas facile… et ils ne sont pas assez fort… pas assez puissant…je me jette contre le lit, de façons à frapper mon ventre… j'attrape difficilement un miroir, les coups sur mon estomac son douloureux… ce miroir devant lequel nous nous sommes maquiller pour satisfaire ces porcs… ses brutes… peut être l'homme qui t'as tuée… qui sait… regardant mon visage figé, rougi par les larmes, je le lance à terre… attrape un bout et commence à détruire, à déchirer, à lacérer mes vêtements… toi aussi Mitsumi on a du t'arracher les vêtements ! Je ferais pareil ! Comme toi… mais moi je n'ai pas endurer ce qu'il t'as fais avant… était-il seulement seul ? Mitsumi… mes vêtements en lambeaux, je me lance encore de toute mes forces sur le lit, que t'as t'il fais après Mitsumi ? Après les coups ? Que dois-je faire ? Je vais m'arracher les cheveux… oui ! Il a du te les tirer ! Tes longs et beaux cheveux… je prend une corde, qui servait de décoration ou d'emballage de cadeaux… qui cachait nos corps…nos corps étaient leur cadeaux… moi il ne l'auront jamais eu… je ne mourrais donc pas comme toi ma sœur… moi ils ne m'ont rien pris… toi si…

Avec cette corde, je m'attache les cheveux, accroche l'autre bout au lit et tire… de toute mes forces… la corde glisse… quelques mèches restent prise dedans et elles s'en vont… comme les tiennes ! Mitsumi toi aussi tes cheveux sont partie ! Nous sommes pareil Mitsumi… autant dans la vie que dans la mort… je tombe lourdement sur le sol, ma tête tape contre le sol… Mitsumi… toi aussi ta tête a du être frappée… je vais le faire ! Ahah… comme toi ! Grande sœur… toujours pareil… mais toi c'est sous la puissance d'un homme que l'on te la fait subir… pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'homme pour m'achever ? Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme je le souhaite ? Les hommes m'ont suivi de mon vivant, alors pourquoi aux moment de ma mort je ne peux pas m'en servir… me voila réduite a avoir besoin d'un homme pour me tuer…

Je frappe ma tête contre le lit…ce lit ou nous avons partager tant de secret, ou nous nous somme racontez nos histoire, nos peine… Mitsumi…je sens le sang couler… je me suis ouvert le crâne sûrement… ton crâne s'est il ouvert Mitsumi ? Mitsumi ? Pourquoi ne répond tu pas ? MITSUMI !! Je fais ça pour toi ! Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passer ! Je veux en finir Mitsumi ! Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas ? MITSUMIIIIIIII !!!

Je m'effondre… je ne ressent plus rien… Mitsumi… tu n'es pas la pour ma mort… ou est tu ? POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS LA ? HEIN ? REPOND MOI !!! Je ne sais même pas si les paroles que j'hurle depuis tout à l'heure sont dite a voix ou c'est seulement dans ma tête… je vais en finir… tu n'es pas là Mitsumi… j'attrape un morceau du miroir, l'approche de mon cou… toujours pas là ma sœur… je ne veux pas d'une mort longue et agonisante… on meure plus vite si on vise le cou… j'en suis sure !

Hein ma Mitsumi ! Toi tu es morte lentement pour tenter de me voir… moi je mourrai vite pour te retrouver… te serrer dans mes bras, désormais couvert de coupure, de douleur… toute cette douleur… pas la même… je le sais… mais je veux le croire… haha… c'est ironique ! Le jour de mon arrivée j'était déjà battu… mais toi tu était encore pire avec tes bleus sur le visage, sur la poitrine… de partout… alors tu as toujours plus souffert… je n'ai pas souffert comme toi… Mitsumi… même maintenant, au seuil de la mort des souvenirs refont surface… Tu as toujours été plus malheureuse on dirait… mais tu étais toujours là pour moi… toujours… ce mot n'est rien comme il est tout…

J'approche le bout de verre de mon cou… mes mains ne tremble pas… je suis calme… je vais te retrouver… je suis calme… d'un coup je tranche mon cou, d'un coup je m'effondre… je vais mourir… je me sent mourir… Mitsumi… j'arrive…

Ce fut le trou noir…

FIN POV FLASH BACK !

- Elle s'est donc suicider… résuma Sasuke après avoir déambulé dans la chambre, examinant chaque recoin, chaque centimètre de la pièce qui était désormais couverte de sang… autant le sol que le plafond…

- Et pourquoi quelqu'un ne serait pas venu la tuer ? Hein beau brun ? Je ne vois pas la raison qui l'a conduite à mettre un terme à ses jours !

- Arrêtez de m'appeler beau brun ! -.-''! Je croyais que vous vouliez Sakura dans votre lit ! Et pour répondre à votre question, elle tien encore le bout de verre qui lui a permis de s'affliger le coup fatal (c'est marrant j'suis en train d'écouter fatal bazooka ! 3 bon me tais… ToT), et puis la porte était fermé, ainsi que le fenêtre ! Soyez logique !

- Mais tu sais… homme ou femme je ne suis pas difficile ! Tant que je prends mon pied… rigola le vieux

Visiblement le brun s'ennuyait de Toshiya… ce vieil homme l'agaçait avec ces remarques perverse, et il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose… il se tourna vers le couloir sombre, ses yeux fixant la pénombre. Oui… il lui manquait quelque chose… une présence… une odeur… soudain ses yeux s'élargirent.

- Sa… Sakura ! Merde… dit l'Uchiwa se précipitant hors de la pièce ou la pauvre femme avait perdu la vie.

POV SASUKE

Merde merde merde !! Elle devrait être là ! C'te curieuse aurait pas résister ! J'ouvre la porte et cherche la boule de poil des yeux. Rien sur le lit… la commode… sous les draps ? Non… sous le lit sûrement ! Peureuse comme elle est ! Non… et MERDE ! Je devais la surveiller ! Même en chat elle est lourde ! C'est pas possible ! Tiens… c'est pas ses habits là ? À mon avis elle serait pas partie sans… à moins qu'elle veuille qu'on la vois à poil ! Hnn… eh mais… de toute façon en minette elle aurait pas pu les porter…

Une poussée de chaleur ? Vu le baiser de tout à l'heure ça doit être ça ! Bah… je vais l'attendre !

- HEY ! NETTOIE MOI CE BORDEL TOI ! Tu l'as ramené alors tu nettoies !

'Tain ! Quel con ce vieux ! Pas la peine de gueuler ! Enfin je vais le faire… un cadavre ça ce laisse pas traîner… mais ce sera pas gratuit… hnn…

POV Sakura

Ah putain ! (Désolée pour la vulgarité des personnages ! ) Ces abrutis m'on attachée par les pattes!! Ça fait mal ! TT.TT !! Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique la… -..-' Veux pas crever moi ! Et puis pourquoi c'est Sasori qui revient ! Ça aurait pas pu être… je sais pas moi ! Le revoir devant moi ça me fout les jetons ! T.T ! Et puis… OÙ EST CET IDIOT DE SASUKE !!! T.T !! SASUCOOOOOOOON !!! Reviens ! Help me ! Sasuke ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas tant voulu le voir ! T.T ! Il pourrait être utile pour une fois ! Lui et sa gueule d'ange de merde ! T.T ! ° Tu l'aimes encore c'est ça…° je croiiiiiiiis ! (Se lamente) pourquoiiiiii ? T.T !!

Un peu plus loin !

- Itachi ! Pourquoi tu l'as attachée ? Je suis juste venu lui parler ! Murmura Sasori

- Comme ça… bon tu lui veux quoi ? Demanda l'Uchiwa

- Lui dire quelque chose ! Et il faut que tu la laisses partir ! Exigea le scorpion

- Pas question ! C'est ma prisonnière ! Et je veux faire souffrir mon idiot de petit frère ! Et puis je pourrais m'amuser quand elle se retransformera ! Nyark… elle n'a pas d'habit…

- Toi et tes idées perverses a deux balles ! -..-'' !

- Tu étais un pantin ! Avant de mourir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Idiot…

- Quel argument pourri… tu n'as que des idées crétines Uchiwa de mes deux ! Comme l'idée de faire un sondage auprès des filles avant qu'on les tues… « Qui es le plus beau de l'Akatsuki ? Lui ou moi ? Allez les filles soyez pas timides ! » Imita Sasori, fixant le brun

- … N'empêche que j'ai gagné ! Ironisa Itachi

- Crétin ! Donc tu me la laisses !

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

-… Si tu ne la laisses pas partir, tu ne pourras pas t'en servir correctement contre ton frère…

Sasori était entrée dans le jeu de l'Uchiwa… autant tout tenté pour libéré la fleur… il fallait une vierge pour le sacrifice… Et vu l'attitude d'Itachi… ça n'allait pas duré longtemps…

Retour à Chakura (c'est tjrs POV Saku hein !)

- Ça devient n'importe quoi… (Ouai… LA phrase de fin ! XD)

* * *

finish ! XD ! il était assez long ? j'espère ' ! bon Kisa c'est donc suicider... j'ai galèré pour faire ce maudit suicide ! je voulais qu'elle ai l'air folle, et j'espère avoir réussit ! ToT c'était dure ! alors peut être vous posez vous une autre question ? QUESQUE FOUT SASORI ICI ? OO ! et bah je sais pas nan plus ! XD ! ça aurait du être un gars de Suna, mais Sasori est revenu ! XD ! et pis... vu que c'est un esprit, Kisa fera ptêtre une apparition... XD ! on verra ! w ! en tout cas ...

R.A.R. !

Fifi : merciiiiiiii d'adorer ma fic ! j'aime beaucoup tes coms, il me donne du courage ! XD ! donc comme t'as lu, Kisa c'est suicider ! u.u ! quand sasu se tapera saku ? seul mon cerveau le sait ! (mon cerveau doit pas bien fonctionner alors XD) ! au faite... grace a toi j'ai une idée pour la suite ! -..-' merci ! XD ! sinon... kissous, et j'espère que ça t'as plu !

Nanamy : w ! c'est super sympa d'être fidèle ! w ! trop heureuse!! jespère que ce chap t'as plu ! moi aussi le tit moment Neji tenten m'a plu !! il était bien a écrire ! j'espère que les fautes ne te dérangerons pas ! ToT ! kissxx

j4m3s-3nd-lily : XXD ! la voila ta suite!! j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! w ! kisss xxx

nahi-chan : Kisa l'a mourru ! décholée ! ToT ! kyaa ! je suis contente que toi aussi t'ai aimé le tit bout de Neji Tenten ! moi j'ai adoré ta fic Sasusaku, donc je dit NEXT ! xD ! sinon... j'espère que ça t'as plu ! kiss xx

Tenten-chan524 : pas été trop longue ? x ! lui il est long nan ? XD ! avec Itachi... ce passe pas grand chose... mais peut être que dans le prochain chapitre si! qui sait... pas mio en tout cas XD ! kisss xx

Mystichoune : kyou à toi ! contente que sa te plaise! c'est vrai que des moment sont sérieux, et d'autre moins ! XD ! enfin j'espère que ce chap la te plait ! kissx !

**vouala ! kiss et a la prochaine ! 3**


	9. la chance de vivre

... le chapitre 10 sera plus rapide je vous promet !

Je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir, mais en tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup ! TT j'les mérite pas !

* * *

_Sasori était entré dans le jeu de l__'__Uchiwa… autant tout tenter pour libérer la fleur… il fallait une vierge pour le sacrifice… Et vu l__'__attitude d__'__Itachi… ça n__'__allait pas durer longtemps… _

- M'en servir correctement contre mon frère… crois-tu que je cherche à ennuyer mon frère ? Ou encore à l'attraper ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une faible femme pour ça… pesta Itachi

- Non bien sur… mais réfléchit… ton cher frère éprouve certainement des sentiments… pour une certaine jeune femme…

- … la rose ? Et pourquoi elle ?! Il ne pouvait pas la voir avant…

- C'est quelque chose de dur à comprendre pour toi… pour faire simple, _le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore_… (J'aime trop c'te phrase !)

- Donc… Sasuke… serait amoureux… O.o

- C'est si dur pour toi ? --

- …

Plus loin POV Saku

_- Ça devient n__'__importe quoi… _

… faut que j'me tire ! Je sais pas pourquoi il est revenu Sasori, mais ça doit pas être bon pour moi… et l'autre Uchiwa ! Nan mais j'vous jure ! Une gueule d'ange, un caractère pervers et une tendance à tuer… tous les mêmes !

°…°

Hey Maki ! T'as pas un plan ?

°…°

Bon tant pis… donc ! Déjà vérifier mon matériel ! Je dispose… de petites pattes rose pâle, des moustaches, des grandes oreilles… un nez puissant (--), une queue… j'sais pas à quoi ça sert mais bon ! Donc c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Mes options…

1) Rester ici et attendre que les deux gigolos aient fini leurs affaires.  
2) M'enfuir en courant avec mes pattes roses.  
3) Attendre de me retransformer pour donner une bonne leçon à ce pervers d'Itachi.  
4) Arrêter de penser et me laisse crever de faim.

-- je crois que la 2 est la meilleure ! Pas questions de mourir ici, pour donner une leçon au pervers ça me plait mais bon --… donc je part !

Fin POV

Sakura se mit donc sur ses pattes, et se dirigea vers la sortie lentement, pour être sûre de ne pas se faire remarquer…

- … OUI ! Comment mon frère peut aimer, alors que j'ai fait en sorte de le dégoûter des liens qu'on peut tisser, car ils sont fragiles et se brisent rapidement… et ils font souffrirent…

- Cela à échoué je pense… ironisa Sasori

- … -.-' ! Je m'en vais… je vais laisser mon frère tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Suna avec sa chère et tendre minette… Adieu Sasori…

- Oui… au revoir…

Itachi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le spectre seul. Sasori décida alors d'apporter le message à la jeune femme, le véritable but de sa mission, le but pour lequel il a pu revenir sur terre, pour deux heures, mais peut être plus si sa mission réussit…

- Bon… Sakura !? … (viiiide…)… Hey bonbon rose ! Il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte, et inspecta l'intérieur minutieusement. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il arriva à une conclusion troublante…

- Elle… elle… pas… là… PARTIE ! Elle est partie cette garce ! Mon délai de retour sur terre se termine dans une demi heure… et merde ! Merde merde ! J'avais enfin la chance de revenir pendant dix années sur terre, en vie ! Même sans Deidara je rate les missions ! En parlant de lui… il avait une mission sur terre il me semble…

Le spectre, Sasori, disparu quelques minutes plus tard, retournant au royaume des morts, pour toujours… enfin si la mort le permet… (Ouah comment j'vous expédie le truc ! Plus de beaux goss en 2sec ! XD)

Plus loin… (XD)

Sakura galopait, à l'aide de ses petites pattes, dans une grande forêt. Au même moment se déroulait un petit débat, à l'intérieure d'elle-même.

(Tout ce qui va se passer c'est dans sa tête -..-')

°Pourquoi ils te poursuivent pas ? C'est pas logique !°

M'en fout ! À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai embrassé le glaçon ?! Je veux bien croire que je l'aime encore un minimum, mais je vois pas pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus !

°moi je pense que tu es « en chaleur »… tu sais comme les minettes, mais comme tu n'es pas un chat à part entière, tu n'auras pas les mêmes… °

Envie ?

°non besoin -..-''… pourquoi un minimum ?°

Je sais pas moi ! J'aime bien le mot minimum… c'est comme aquarium, et dans un aquarium, y a des poissons ! (Dans son délire de poisson frais)

°O..O''°

Alors que la jeune minette fantasmait sur son poisson, elle courrait de plus en plus vite, sans vraiment regarder où elle mettait les pattes. Le paysage défilait devant elle, sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Elle eu le reflex de sauter lorsque qu'elle entraperçut un tronc couché, mais elle n'eu pas le reflex de regarder ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce même tronc…

- NYAAAA !!!

Aux alentours du village de Kitari…

Sasuke cavalait toujours à la recherche de la rose, résumant ses chances de retrouver une jeune minette, le poil rose, avec tous les brigands du coin… ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il parcourait la forêt au sol, se doutant que Sakura n'était pas monter en haut des arbres…

Il courait de plus en plus vite, omettant de regarder correctement les moindres détails qui lui aurait peut être permis de savoir où était la jeune minette. Il sauta par-dessus le tronc couché, et lui non plus ne vit pas ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, préoccupé par la disparition de sa coéquipière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours derrière ce même tronc…

- O.o ?! Comment j'ai pu tomber dans le panneau ? Se demanda l'Uchiwa.

- …n…

- … ? Qui que vous soyez montrez vous !

- …n…a…

- Je vous ai entendu… -..-'

- … nya… NYAAAA !! è.é !

- Sakura ?! Excuse moi… il extirpa la petite boule de poil de sous son dos, et en profita pour se relever et sortir du trou dans lequel il était tombé, Sakura aussi d'ailleurs.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es fait avoir par ce piège minable ! Se moqua l'Uchiwa.

- nya… _spèce de con ! Toi aussi ! C'est minable de se moquer des gens qui peuvent pas répondre ! Salaud ! Grr…_

- Aller on y va ! Il mit Sakura dans son sac à dos, et reprit sa course vers une nouvelle auberge, plus accueillante, pour passer le reste de la journée prochaine. Pas question pour Sasuke de faire le porteur de la boule de poil ! Il attendra donc sa prochaine transformation pour repartir….

* * *

…O.O ! GOMEEEEEEN ! TToTT ! Je suis très méchante ! Je vous laisse longtemps sans nouvelle, et je vous livre un chapitre très court, et minable ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez sans news ! Mes profs son sadiques, ils donnent plein de devoirs, juste quand j'ai de l'inspiration ! ToT ! Enfin voila quand même un chapitre… j'essayerai de rendre le prochain drôle ! D ! Ce sera le dixième, et j'ai prévu de bien m'amuser avec cette journée de « repos »… nyark… XD

En plus, j'ai une new fic en cours... 6 pages de faites sur work, alors que ce chap en fait à peine 4 ! j'me déçoit ! ToT !

Mes chers lecteurs (si y en reste… encore pardoooon ! TToTT), je vous remercie de lire cette idiotie, et vous salut bien bas… bonsoir…

''-..- ! J'm'arrange pas mwa… bye !

ps : ... TT pardoooooooooon !

pps : en faite... je vais rep au com dans les coms... vous comprenez ? O..o ? je préfère. !

pps : oui je savais qu'on avait pas le droit de rep dans l'espace des chap, mais c'est pas pour ça que je change d'habitude


	10. important

-1Bonjour à tous ! (si y a quelqu'un…)

Tout d'abord, NON je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic !

J'ai juste arrêté de la publier ici --' je sais pas pourquoi, mais bon… elle ne plait pas tant que ça, et j'avais honte du temps que je mettais pour publier la suite…

Donc pour les gens à qui elle a plu, vous trouverez le lien pour la suite dans ma bio !

Premier blog : dans la peau d'un chat

Second blog : prêtresse d'une nouvelle vie

Voilà, vous avez tous ce qui vous faut ! Maintenant… j'espère vous revoir quand même !

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
